Not ready yet
by AnonymousW
Summary: The story takes place after 3x10. I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night, and Donna couldn't wait to finish working and go out with Rachel. She loved their girls' night out and she felt like she really needed to get out of the office and drink...a LOT. She entered Harvey's office, and of course Scottie was there. "Do you need anything else Harvey?" she asked quickly. Her leg was moving with impatience and Harvey noticed she was in a hurry. "What's going on?" Harvey asked a little worried but even more curious. His question took her by surprise so she blurted out "Euhm, nothing I just have something". Silence. Here it was, that spark in his eyes that combined both seriousness and teasing. Harvey tilted his head and looked her straight in the eyes. Donna suddenly felt hot, and she could see Scottie's gaze staring at her. She prayed she wasn't blushing, why should she anyway? She was growing more impatient and snapped: "Is that a no? Can I go now?" Harvey wasn't going to let it slide that easily. A faint smile appeared on his face and his tone was teasing: "Donnaaa, do you have a date?" She didn't, but she really wanted to say yes, just for spite. Scottie jumped in and said: "God Harv, leave the woman alone". _Is Scottie jealous?_ Donna wondered. _Oh whatever, I just wanna leave, and drink. _She smiled politely at Scottie and said: "I'm heading out. Have a nice evening" She rushed to her desk, took her purse and waited for the elevator. She thought she could feel Harvey's gaze staring at her through the glass wall of his office. The _ting_ of the elevator cut her thoughts and she was leaving the building a minute later.

She had agreed to meet Rachel at **Petit Prince**, a nice restaurant/bar close to her house. She passed by her house, changed into non work clothes and quickly left. When she entered the restaurant, she spotted Rachel at the bar. Rachel smiled at Donna and waved. Donna quickly walked to her and gave her a hug. "Ughhh finally. Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was dying to get out of there". They ordered drinks and Rachel noticed Donna taking a strong "Easy there Donn, at this rate you'll be gone in half an hour max! So..How are things at the office?" Donna knew exactly what she meant by this question. Ever since Scottie came to Pearson Specter and was now officially dating Harvey, Rachel was tiptoeing around the question. Donna smiled at Rachel: "Good good". Rachel's phone buzzed and she opened it to see a text from Mike

"_Rachel, Harvey asked me if you and Donna are out together. I told him I'd check and let him know. How do I answer that?" _

Rachel smiled at Mike's sweetness, and Donna quickly said: "Hey dreamy girl, what does the puppy want?"Rachel quickly gave her phone to Donna. Donna stared at the screen. "Oh my god. Really Harvey? Really?!" But she wanted to smile. _What is wrong with me?! Is he jealous? I fixed him with Scottie, I want him to be with her, everything's cool Donna. Keep it cool_. Rachel quickly said: "Donna! Harvey's jealous. Can I tell Mike to say no? Pretty please? " Before Donna could answer her, Rachel sent Mike

"_Tell him she isn't. Love you" _

"Raaach! What did you doo?" She pleaded. "Oh nothing harmful" Rachel smiled cleverly. Donna wanted to avoid this subject so she asked her friend "Sooo, how are things with Mike? Did you start packing? God I'm going to die without you here". Rachel started explaining and telling Donna all the details about her flight, her relationship with Mike, and Donna was genuinely happy to see Rachel in control of every aspect of her life. These thoughts mixed with alcohol (She must've drank her third by now) made her think about Harvey. _Why did he ask Mike? Maybe he's just being a good friend, after the whole Stephen situation._ Rachel noticed Donna had phased out, and decided to ask her the question upfront: "Tell me Donna, how do you feel about Harvey and Scottie? Like really?" Donna was about to answer the same way she had before, but she caught Rachel's eyes pleading her to be honest with herself and with her. "Well, I don't know. I wanted them to be together, I helped him see how he feels" she answered, her voice shaky at the end of the sentence. "But?" Rachel encouraged. "But I'm not sure I'm happy he has any. Feelings I mean, for Scottie" She sighed. "I did the right thing" She concluded. Rachel was feeling bad for her friend. She deserved more. "You did. But for him, not necessarily for you" She decided to leave it here. She felt Donna didn't want to talk about that, and she wasn't going to push her to. "God Donna, that guy on the table next to the door can't keep his eyes off of you" Rachel shouted. Donna glanced at him. "Oh. Not bad". But she wasn't really enthusiastic. Two minutes later, Donna felt the alcohol completely kicking in. She knew she should stop drinking, and talking for a matter of fact. "Hey Rach, remember that time you asked me if Harvey and I ever..?" she asked. "Yeah. You said you never did. Because you can't go back" Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Well I lied"

Donna had no idea why she told Rachel that. No one knew but her and Harvey. She didn't want anyone to know. Yet here she was, telling her friend about it. "Nooooo! I knew it was not possible you hadn't! Tell me everything" Donna sighed and started telling her the whole story. How their relationship at the DA office was very flirty. How Harvey wanted something but she refused because she doesn't get involved with people she works with. How she quit when she found out Cameron was hiding evidence. How he followed. About that other time, and how it was the best sex she ever had.

"..and then he told me he didn't wanna lose me, that I should come work with him". Rachel's eyes were glowing with excitement. "And what did you say?!I mean obviously yes, you're here but how did you say it?" Donna quietly laughed and said: "I said I would on one condition. We never mention the night before.. and it can't happen again" Rachel was in shock. She sat there quietly. "What? Don't you have anything to say?" Donna asked. "Well now it makes sense" Rachel simply stated. Donna was clueless she looked at her friend: "What does?" Rachel took a deep breath and said

"Well, your whole relationship. You put a limit on your relationship; you don't want to get involved with people you work with. He respected that, he said it before; he can't be him without you. But you two obviously have more. So you have been dancing around that line for years and have silently agreed to not actually be in real relationships with other people. You never said it but come on Donn. You never go twice on a date with the same guy, he's always messing around with girls" she was talking so fast it was scaring Donna. "Stop stop. He is now, with Scottie" she stated. "Only because you wanted him to be! Donna, don't you realize what happened? When you went out with Stephen, I'm really sorry I'm bringing this up, he wasn't bothered because he was an enemy only. He thought you saw in Stephen something that made you want to break your rule for him. Something Harvey didn't have, and that drives him mad. And now you encourage him to be with Scottie, and I know you mean well but whatever he had deep down in him is now asleep because you made him believe it's not him you want to be with"

Donna was surprised to hear those words. She had refused to think like that, she was in denial. "I don't wanna be with him. Not like that. And come on, Harvey isn't one to follow rules. If he wanted something, he could've fought for me; he could've made me change my mind". Rachel sighed at her friend's response "He followed that one rule because it's you. I think you believe you don't have feelings for him, but maybe you do. I don't know Donn. I just want you to things through your eyes, your feelings, not his. Just for once" Donna answered her quietly: "I'm not ready to do that just yet".

Rachel smiled warmly at Donna. "Come on, let's go home"

They left the bar and shared a taxi. Donna said goodbye to Rachel and went up to her apartment, took of her heels, took a quick shower, and laid down on the bed. Everything Rachel said was now running in her mind. "I'm okay. I'm Donna." she quickly fell asleep.

_Meanwhile, in Harvey's apartment_

Harvey was sitting on the couch, sipping his usual whiskey. He was lost in thought when Scottie interrupted them " Come to bed Harv" she said. He looked at her and smiled faintly "I'll be there in a bit". He was thinking about Donna_. Was she on a date? Oh she'll be fine, she's Donna. I'm just worried she'll get hurt again. I don't care if she finds someone who makes her happy..right?_

"Is this about Donna?" Scottie snapped. "Do you care if she's on a date?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows at her and quickly said: "Nop" he walked to Scottie and gave her a big kiss. She jumped and crossed her legs around his waist. He carried her to bed.

The sun was coming up. Of course he cared, of course it's about Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harvey opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:30. He slept only an hour. He looked at his right side and saw Scottie in deep sleep. He knew that staying in bed would make his brain visit unwanted topics, and decided to go for a jog before work. He would shower at the gym, and Donna would have left a spare suit at Pearson Specter. He left Scottie a note near the alarm:

_Went for a jog, see you at work. _

Donna woke up suddenly, she just had a not so pleasant dream, and the buzzing in her head was not helping. _Damn you alcohol!_ She thought to herself, and glanced at the clock. _Shit! It's 6: 45, _she's usually at work at 7. She got up quickly trying to fight her hangover, put on a nice dress (maybe too nice, she couldn't care) and grabbed her sunglasses and purse. As she stepped outside, the sunlight pierced through her brain like a sharp knife, and she cursed herself for drinking that much every time.

Donna looked at her watch in Pearson Specter elevator. 7:05. _Not bad _she thought_, not bad. _As she walked through the floor, she realized Harvey was already in. She was surprised by this early presence, and hoped he wouldn't notice she was five minutes later than usual. She put her purse on her desk, and walked confidently to Harvey's office.

"Morning!" She cheered. "Here's your coffee"

Harvey looked at her with a teasing smile: "Good morning to you too Ray Charles!" She then realized she was still wearing the sunglasses. She laughed softly and removed them. Her eyes winced at the light from the window, and she could tell Harvey was observing her very closely.

"Wild night?" He asked, this time not so amused.

Donna remembered what Rachel told Mike, so she hesitated before saying: "Euhm yes, you could say so". She noticed his facial expression was tense but he managed to say: "And still, here you are with my coffee" and smiled lightly. Donna gloated and said proudly: "And you're surprised because..?" He chuckled at her attitude before she added: "And let me tell you Harvey, you do not look well. Did you just shower? Why is your tie like that, what's up with your hair?" she then moved closer to the desk and lowered her head under the desk " Donnaa! This looks wrong". Of course Louis had picked the perfect moment to pass by. He stopped in shock and saw donna standing straight when she said: " Yep, I knew it. Different pair". Louis had a disgusted look on his face and it took her a second to realize what just happened. As Louis took off, she exploded into laughter, and Harvey couldn't but join her. That was it, she just made his day. She always manages to. When the laughter stopped, she looked at him and said: " No but really Harv, what's up?" He hated that she could read him so easily. She stepped closer to him and started fixing his tie, and he let her. She was in position of force, standing above him, her upper body lowered towards him. He could smell her shampoo, and her fingers slightly touched his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. When she noticed he wasn't answering her question, she just used his again: "Wild night with Scottie?". He sighed and said: "Yeah, you could say so".

It was sad the state they were in. She hoped for a different answer, and he waiting for her to say something to shake things up. But his answer doesn't change, and she doesn't say anything. As she was fixing his hair, their eyes locked for a minute, and it was like they understood each other. The moment was stopped a voice saying:

"Am I interrupting something?"

It was Jessica. She smiled awkwardly at them, and Donna quickly stepped away from Harvey's desk and said: "Not at all Jessica, I was merely making Harvey presentable. You don't wanna see him the way he looked two minutes ago. Yikes!" She teased, with a facial expression of forced disgust. Jessica laughed and said: "Well thank you Donna". Donna left them and went back to her desk.

Scottie woke up to the alarm and saw the note Harvey said. She marveled at his will, she was so lazy she could never run so early. She's in fact so lazy she thinks she might just sleep a little longer..

At 10:30 Donna saw Scottie walk in confidently. Without raising her head she politely greeted her. Scottie said: Hey Donna, how was your date? Donna looked up at her and before she could answer, Scottie immediately said: "Oh, it went well I see, long night " and she winked, going directly into Harvey's office. Donna was annoyed by all this. She knows Scottie is trying to be nice, but she didn't appreciate her prying into her private life. And she really did not like her walking in and out of Harvey's office like that, Donna is the only one who could do that.

_Stop it Donna! You're acting like a 6 year old jealous kid. _She told herself

The intercom was always on between Harvey's office and her desk, and she really wished it wasn't, because lately she had to listen to Scottie and Harvey talk. It wasn't much really, but enough to make a pit in her stomach.

"Hey harv" Scottie greeted

"Scottie, you're late" He said matter-of-factly, however a bit soft

"Ouh, am I going to be punished for that?"She flirted. Harvey immediately looked at the intercom, and back at Donna. She could feel his gaze on her, but she was determined to pretend like she hasn't heard anything. Scottie thought she caught something and quickly looked out to see Donna deeply focused in her work. Harvey cleared his throat and said: " Not here, this is work environment". Scottie was a bit disappointed but said: "Alright Mr. Professional, work is work". Her voice was filled with flirting, and Donna felt like it might be a bit too much. She stood up and decided to take a visit to Rachel's office.

When Donna came back to her desk, she was glad to see neither Harvey or Scottie were there. She was surprised to see a plate on her desk with a pancake, decorated with Ray Charles face made out of her favorite chocolate peanut butter topping. A note was next to the plate: "_A hangover creates unpleasant physical effects following the heavy use of alcohol. Remedy: Hydrate, and food – H"_

Donna stood there without moving. That was a sweet gesture. Why? She really wished he hadn't done that, although she couldn't help but smile idiotically at the plate. She snapped a picture and sent it to Rachel . _Rach, this is from Harvey_. She immediately got a response back: _Omg this is like the sweetest thing ever. Are you sure Harvey is ok?_ Donna immediately dug in the plate and its taste was unbelievably good. Suddenly she heard Harvey's and Scottie's voices approaching.

"I'm glad you liked that" Harvey smiled warmly. She looked up and she knew the moment their eyes met that her face was full of sauce. An amused look immediately appeared on his face. Scottie was standing in the back, clearly unpleased by the situation. He grabbed a napkin and put in on her face

"You have a little something..everywhere" he said

Donna blushed and quickly recovered: "Thanks Harv" . Scottie was clearly annoyed of this behavior. When they entered his office, Scottie said to Harvey:

"What was that about? Pancake?"

Harvey tried to stay cool: "Yeah, for her hangover"

Scottie replied: "Did you ask her how her date went?"

Donna was feeling horrible listening to the conversation, but she couldn't stop.

"No" he answered her, "not my place"

"You two have an odd way of defining what is or isn't your place"

That comment stung. They knew she was right, their relationship was far from being a normal friendship. The discussion was interrupted by Mike entering with information for a case.

"Anyway, I'll see you tonight Harv" Scottie sadly said, leaving the office

Donna felt awkward and decided to pretend talking on her phone. She stood up and started using her acting skills: "I'm good and you?" she said pleasantly. As Scottie passed by her office, she looked up at her and said: "Good night Scottie" and continued "Tonight? No I need to rest" on her fake phone call. Scottie smiled and was secretly hoping this was Donna's date from last night. If she only knew.

Everyone was leaving the firm, it was close to midnight. She was still sitting there, working on some file managing. Harvey came and entered her cubicle. It always distressed her when he did that. It's like he invaded her personal space even more, if that were possible. "You should go home. Go rest" he said. She started wrapping up what she was working on. He was still there, silently sitting. "You okay?" she asked. "You heard what happened in there didn't you?" he asked her. Donna hesitantly answered: "If you wanted me to?" He laughed softly and said: "Do you think I should? Ask you about your date?"

Donna sighed and said: " I think we should both avoid asking questions we don't want to know the answers to" Harvey nodded. They shared the elevator ride in silence, and he hailed a taxi for her.

"Night Donna"

"Night Harv".


	3. Chapter 3

Days were passing slowly, dull and uneventful. Donna was at her desk, staring into the void, a void translated into her everyday life. Each day was similar to the one before: she'd go to work, have a few alone minutes with Harvey before Scottie arrives, leaving them and retreating to her cubicle. She'd watch them go to lunch, come back, work together, leave together. She hated the state of mind she was in, and Rachel was beginning to worry about her friend. One day she noticed that Donna hadn't joined her for lunch. When she came to find her, she watched her sitting there, staring at the laptop facing her.

"Donna, you should eat. Come, we'll go out somewhere nice" she said

"I'm not hungry Rach, maybe some other time?" Donna forces a smile. She wanted to say yes, she really did, especially that Rachel was leaving in a week, but she felt too physically weak to go out. Rachel's concern was growing fast, and she told Mike about it "Please just try and make her eat, or I don't know, do something".

Mike walked by Harvey's office and stopped at Donna's cubicle, handing her a box of her favorite cupcakes. Her reaction was not the usual one. She didn't ask what he did wrong, she didn't get excited about cupcakes, and she didn't have that spark in her eyes, her signature. Harvey was just coming in from lunch, with Scottie trailing behind him.

"Hey Harvey, can I talk to you?" Mike asked him

Harvey replied in his usual cool manner: "Shoot"

Mike looked at Scottie and awkwardly said: "Alone? It's a bit personal". Harvey teased Mike: "Listen if this about you and Rachel, I tried to help once, but I'm not the guy for that; you should ask someone else. Donna or something" As he said those words, he felt a pinch in his chest. He has been avoiding contact with her, and for several reasons. He enjoyed his time with her too much, and ever since Scottie commented about the matter, he saw it unfair towards her. To be honest, he felt like he was emotionally cheating on Scottie and he hated it. He is not a cheater; he refuses to admit that, even if it were emotional, even if it's Donna.

Harvey saw the persistence in Mike's eyes and told Scottie: "Wait for me in the office? Mike let's walk, maybe Louis Litt has something funny for us today"

When they walked a few steps, Harvey asked Mike: "So what's this about?"

Mike said: "What's going on with Donna?"

Harvey stopped and turned to Mike, surprised by his question. "What do you mean what's going? Nothing's going on, I'm with Scottie" he defensively answered. Mike was struck by his reaction and hesitated before saying: "Euhm okay, I didn't mean that. I mean what's wrong with her? She's always somewhere else, lost her usual Donnaism; Rachel told me she isn't eating". Harvey's face turned somber, worry creeping up in his eyes. "Oh. I'll see what I can do" He walked a few steps and turned to say "Hey Mike. Thanks" Mike nodded in return. When he walked back to his office, he found Donna's cubicle empty. _Maybe she went for a late lunch_, he thought.

"Hey Scottie, did you see Donna?" he asked, trying to contain his concern

Scottie answered: "She got up a few minutes ago, toilet I'm guessing" .Harvey barely nodded, perturbation clear on his face. "Why?" Scottie's voice brought him back to earth. "Nothing, need some paperwork". Scottie eyed him suspiciously before saying: "She'll be back"

When Donna came back, Harvey noticed how pale she was. Scottie looked back and forth between them before saying: "Didn't you need something from her?" Harvey shrugged carelessly: "It can wait". Scottie decided to ignore that strong feeling that she was missing something. "Alright. I'll be in the library. You know where to find me" She left without another word.

Harvey sat at his desk, trying to focus on his work. He couldn't help but look at Donna every now and then. Hours later, he must have stared at her a bit too long, and he almost jumped out of his chair when he heard her voice on the intercom: "Need something?" Harvey answered: "No thanks". She said back: "Alright, stop staring then" He decided not to argue with that.

Hours later, Scottie came back to join him. She sat on the couch as he called Donna through the intercom. She walked in the office and Harvey said: "I need the-". She quickly gave him the file. He felt a bit of aggressiveness in her movement, and in her words when she said: "Need anything else?" He looked at her, really looked into her eyes for the first time in weeks. A current passed through them for a few seconds before he said: "That'll be it". As she was walking out of the office, he stopped her: "Actually Donna, I'm ordering food. I'll get you quinoa steak with vegetables, extra pepper and thousand island dip on the side". He smiled proudly at his knowledge of her favorite dish, and noticed the surprise on Scottie's face. Donna smiled lightly: "No thanks Harvey, I'm not hungry". He argued: "But you should eat, you didn't have lunch and-"Donna snapped, she raised her voice in anger: "I'm not hungry alright?! I'll eat when I want to". Harvey was surprised by her reaction and Scottie was waiting for him to lose it as well. _No one talks to him like that, damn he's gonna go crazy_ she thought. Instead, Harvey looked at Donna with pleading eyes and spoke softly: "Donna...what's wrong?" She calmed down and said: "Everything is great. I'm at my desk if you need anything else". Scottie was shocked by what happened and jealous of the special treatment Donna had.

_How could he ask me what was wrong? Is he really that clueless? He can't be. Or maybe I'm delusional. Maybe all his flirting and jealousy is the result of habit, and signs of possessiveness, nothing more, _Donna thought to herself. _That's it. I'm Donna Paulsen, I'm not going to sit here and pity myself. I'm going out_.

She sat at her desk and quickly dialed a number. She knew she was making a mistake by calling Jack. Jack was an old boyfriend, long time boyfriend. She didn't care, she enjoyed his company, and he was good in bed.

"Donna? hey. It's been some time" the voice on the other end said

"Yeah it has. How are you? Everything ok?" she softly spoke

"Everything's good, what about you?" he replied

"Everything's fine. Listen do you want to go out? Have dinner?" she waited for his answer, an answer that seemed to take some time

"Euhm..yeah sure. Still work at Pearson? Pick you up from there in an hour?" He asked

"Yes that would be great. I'll see you". Donna smiled

An hour later, as she was finishing up her work, the elevator opened and Jack walked out of it. Donna was surprised to see him there; she thought he would wait for her down.

"Heyy!" she greeted him with a hug. The whole scene was visible to Harvey who was now agitated by the sight.

He greeted her back and explained: "I wanted to see if this place still looks the same" he smiled

Donna tried to tell him to sit still at her desk while she asks Harvey if he needed anything else. But as she stepped into Harvey's office, she noticed Jack had followed. Harvey walked towards them, Scottie observing the scene unfolding before her. Harvey was tense, his jaw line was even clearer than usual.

"Jack" he said, acknowledging his presence

"Harvey" Jack said politely.

Harvey's gaze was shifting from Jack back to Donna. His eyes were dark, his whole body rigid. The tension in the room was enormous, and Donna quickly tried to end it by saying: "Do you need anything else Harvey? I'm heading out". He took a few moments to make his voice audible, a knot had formed in his throat, making it difficult for him to talk. "No" was all he could manage to say, and turned his back to them, walking back to his desk. When they left, he whispered to himself: "I can't believe it". Scottie said: "What's that? What did you say?" Harvey wasn't in the mood for a fight, he simply said: "Nothing". Scottie wasn't ready to let it slide that easily. "What can't you believe Harvey?". He took a deep breath before saying: "That guy. He's a dick" . Scottie asked again: "Why? He seems like a nice guy, he's good looking". Harvey was getting even more frustrated hearing Scottie's words. "He's a dick because he once made Donna chose between her job and him". Scottie answered full of sarcasm: "Between you and him you mean. Well it's obvious what she had chosen" Harvey said: "I don't understand how she could go out with him. He's going to do the same thing all over again; he'll make her chose". Scottie quietly said: "But her answer might change this time around". Those words made Harvey's heart skip a beat. He had never imagined the possibility of such a scenario. Scottie was staring at him, waiting to hear his response. Nothing came out. Minutes later he grabbed his jacket and said: "Let's go home. I'm tired". On the ride home, Scottie took his hand. He looked at her and tried to smile as genuinely as possible. But his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Donna, her date and the possibility of her leaving the job, leaving him. The song on the radio felt like the universe was seeing through his mind

_Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have_

_Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have_

_But you were always on my mind, you were always on mind. _


	4. Chapter 4

Donna's date started weirdly. The whole situation was a bit odd and Jack made it more awkward by observing that she was still working for Harvey.

"So, you're still with him huh?" he asked. His choice of words was far from random, Jack was smart and she knew the insinuation made by "with him". She tried to stay as calm as possible and carelessly replied: "Yeah I still work at Pearson". Jack continued: "The woman in his office?" Donna calmly replied: "Scottie, his girlfriend". Jack's response was a simple: "What an ass". Donna smiled tiredly, and asked semi enthusiastically. "Soo, how's your job? Any interesting traumas?" Jack was a surgeon, a good one actually. He took the hint and understood she didn't want to talk about Harvey. The conversation went on smoothly, and they both settled in back where they were once. He made her laugh, he admired her and he loved how she surprised him every minute. Donna asked him about his personal life, whether he was seeing something. "I was. I did go out, with some girls. None of them compares with you" he replied, letting out small sigh. His response made thoughts run through her mind. _Maybe I should consider a relationship with him. Maybe this time around I'll b able to tell him I chose him and not Harvey. _She smiled as Jack took her hand, and squeezed his in return. They continued their dinner, the chemistry revived from old days. Jack walked her to her apartment and he went up. Donna didn't think twice when he kissed her, one thing leading to the other, and the next she knew was that she woke up next to him in bed, naked. She tried to get out of bed without waking him up. As she put one foot on the ground, he reached for her and pulled her by the waist. "Stay" he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She smiled and replied softly: "Only a few minutes more". She tried to relax, but she couldn't stop thinking about how things were going to be with Harvey now. She saw his reaction the night before; he was not happy. _It's none of his business_, she thought as she gave Jack a tender kiss and said: "Time's up". She got dressed and decided to get breakfast from a pastry near work. On her ride to work, she remembered a fight she once had with Harvey about Jack.

_5 years ago_

"_So it's serious then?" Harvey asked bitterly. Donna replied casually: "Why wouldn't it be?" Harvey was getting impatient by the minute: "Because he's an ass that's why". Donna started losing her temper: "Oh come on Harvey, we both know he's nothing like that. He's smart, funny and crazy about me. You know I pushed him away the first two weeks? Just to see what kind of man he is. But he didn't chicken out, he didn't just agree. It showed me that he's not the type of guys to take the easy way out". That last sentence hit Harvey hard. She was insinuating that he didn't fight for her when he had the chance, and maybe she was right. To be honest he didn't know how she would take it, she intimidates him. Hell she's the only person in the world who does. He spoke softly and said: "Alright then". Donna was startled by his reaction, she was expecting him to attack again, or maybe he decided to stop fighting at all, she thought to herself. "Alright?" she asked surprised. "What do you want me to say Donna? It's your personal life" Harvey let out a sigh, and Donna retreated back to her cubicle, feeling a mix of disappointment and relief. _

_When she broke up with Jack, she didn't tell Harvey the real reason at first, only telling him they had disagreed on something. He was there for her, but never dared to ask her why either. One night as they were working late in his office, he decided to pop the question. "Why did you end it Donna?" Donna was surprised by this sudden out of nowhere question and raised her head, looking him straight in the eyes. She simply said: "Because he made me chose between him and you, and here I am". There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Harvey was shocked by this revelation and quickly said: "Donna…I'm sorry". She tried to smile as she said: "Don't make me be". Her response was full of meaning and Harvey had never thought about it until now…_

_Present day_

Harvey woke up with a headache. He had drunk a lot the night before. When he and Scottie went back to his apartment, the conversation was dry, especially after Scottie asked him if it bothered him to see Donna with Jack. He sat on the couch, sipping his whiskey, Scottie sitting across him until she retreated to bed. He drank more than one glass, around 5 maybe, he didn't keep count, and dragged himself to bed. As he got out of bed, he gently woke Scottie up, rubbing her back. He went to shower, and got out to find her almost ready, waiting for him to go to work. He got dressed up fast and they soon were out of this apartment. In the car, Scottie asked him if he had slept well, he smiled and nodded, asking her the same. That was the end of the conversation. _Don't make me be, _Harvey remembered these words,_ what did she mean? Was she joking? Or was she asking me not to hurt her? I've been treating her like a confident, sharing my conquests with her. I never wondered what she felt about it. To be honest, she encouraged me to do so, she made me believe she was fine being my wingman. And maybe she is.._Harvey's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed they had arrived to work.

Donna stepped into the elevator, holding a box of pastries. She got some for everyone. She got Harvey's favorite, hers, what she thinks Scottie might like, and of course Rachel's and Mike's usual orders. As she stepped onto the floor, Louis greeted her and said: "You look different! Yoga? " Donna laughed and said: "Yep". He smiled and said: "Looking marvelous". Rachel jumped in and whispered: "Yoga? Like yoga yoga? or you know..yoga?". At the sight of Donna's expression, Rachel gasped and said: "Oh my god! Who, where, how, say it all!" Donna briefly explained the whole situation, even the awkward situation with Harvey. Rachel was clearly a bit worried and said: "And things with Harvey?" Donna simply said: "They'll be fine". At least, she hoped they would be.

When Harvey and Scottie walked in, Donna greeted them enthusiastically, giving them their breakfast. Harvey eyes her suspiciously, somehow understanding that things were good with Jack. Scottie thanked her, she had made a good guess, and Harvey simply nodded, not saying a word. She could feel the tension between her and him, but also between him and Scottie, as she observed them the whole day. He didn't eat his croissant, despite Scottie's insistence. "Eat it. You drank a lot yesterday, you still haven't eaten anything". He calmly replied: "I'm not hungry" By the third time, Scottie was losing patience and she snapped: "Let me throw it then!" Harvey's reaction confused Scottie even more: "No!" he shouted. "Alright. Keep staring at it then" and she left angrily. Donna decided to do something about it, and she walked into Harvey's office. "Eat" she ordered him. He looked at her and said coldly "You were giving me a hard time yesterday when I told you to do so and you didn't want to, of course before superman came in to save the day". She rolled her eyes and said: "Alright, I'm eating It then", reaching for the box. He snatched it from her hand and ate it. She smiled victoriously. She was leaving before she turned around and said: "Oh, and stop treating Scottie like this. I made a reservation at her favorite restaurant for tonight, 9:30 pm. I'll give you the details now, try to spend a nice evening". She really didn't know why she did that. She felt the need to fix his relationship now that she was probably in one. Harvey was confused, mad actually. He didn't understand what was going on, but decided to take Scottie out anyway. It's what they do, him and Donna. Sabotage each other's relationships; fix them, only to ruin them again.

Rachel was leaving in 4 days. She prepared a goodbye party at the local bar, followed by a weekend in her cottage in the suburbs, reserved only for a few. She told Donna to bring along Jack, and Mike told Harvey and Scottie too. Harvey and Scottie's dinner was nice, Scottie was happy. "How did you know this is my favorite restaurant?" she smiled. Harvey awkwardly replied: "You mentioned it once, I guess". When he went back home, he was a bit tipsy and didn't think before texting Donna: "Going to Rachel's party tmrw?" Donna answered a minute later: "Sure. U? How was it?" He replied: "Good. Yeah we are. Not sure Scottie's in for the weekend though" he hit send, followed quickly by: "Or if I'm going either actually". It's like he wanted her to ask him to come. Donna texted back: "I think Jack is out too for the weekend, work. U should come if you don't have anything else. Should be fun" It wasn't what he wanted, but it was enough to make him decide. "I'll decide tmrw. Good night Donn, and thanks". She smiled and she read his last message and answered: "Night Harv".

_Stay tuned for more! And thanks for the reviews, they're a motivation. _

_G._


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey woke up in a cheery mood. He got up from bed and showered, then gently started kissing Scottie's cheeks to wake her up. She opened her eyes and smiled: "Someone's in a good mood" she said, surprised. Lately Harvey had been very distant, his mood always cranky and Scottie welcomed this mood shift gratefully. "Come on get up and shower, I'll make us some breakfast" Harvey said and retreated to the kitchen.

As he walked towards his office, he saw Donna sitting in her cubicle, already buried in files. He walked towards her and greeted her cheerfully. He observed her as she shifted her gaze from the folder before her up towards him. He loved the transition he was witnessing. She lifted her head, her facial expression decomposing into a relaxed one. She smiled warmly and said: "Morning to you too, your coffee is at your desk". He nodded in acknowledgment and said: "You're the best". She shrugged carelessly saying: "Right?" He laughed and entered his office.

The day went on smoothly, and Donna was picking in her mind what dress to wear to Rachel's party tonight. As she was sitting, she spotted Jessica walking angrily towards Harvey's office. She hit the on button of the intercom and quickly said: "Angry eagle on the way, I repeat ang-" Harvey stopped her: "Alright Kim Possible, I got it". He stood up to prepare for Jessica's anger; he had lied to a client to make him sign something, a thing she had told him a zillion times not to do. In that instant, Scottie stepped out of the elevator. As she saw Donna preoccupied with the scene in Harvey's office, she stopped and asked her:"What's going on?" Donna quickly said: "Oh, you have to see this" and let out a laugh. Soon Scottie was drawn as well and Jessica's voice through the intercom saying: "You're acting like a baby" made her giggle. "Oh my god he's being lectured. This is priceless". It took her seconds to realize that she was actually listening to the conversation: "Wait. You can actually hear everything in there?" she asked. _Damn it! She didn't know, _Donna thought, _now she'll be mad. _"Only the interesting things" she tried to joke. Scottie was shocked. That was not a normal colleague thing. She decided however that she would ask Harvey about it later on, although she knew he'd simply say: "I trust her". She wasn't in the mood for fighting, the day was going well. She smiled instead and tried to joke back: "Yeah I get you, I mean how can you miss something like that!" Donna was surprised by her reaction, actually relieved.

Around lunch time, a flower boy walked towards Donna's desk: "Donna Paulsen? These are for you" he said, handing her a bouquet of beautiful lilies. She smiled and thanked the delivery boy. They were from Jack; she knew it before she read the card. She could feel Harvey's gaze through the glass walls of his office. She looked at the card attached "_Can't wait to see you tonight – Jack"_. Harvey was agitated. _Flowers now? Really?_ He felt like he was losing Donna more each day, but maybe she was never his to keep. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the files lying around. At around 5 pm, he felt like he was wasting his time and decided to leave work, he'll continue on Monday. As he was leaving he stopped by Donna's cubicle: "Flowers huh?" he asked, trying to sound the least bitter possible. "Yeah" she softly answered. He thought about a billion things to say and felt like Donna was waiting for him to say something. Instead, he just asked: "See you tonight?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little saying: "No mocking this time? Yeah I'll see you tonight". He nodded and left the building.

Donna soon packed her purse and walked to Rachel's office. "Come on pretty paralegal soon to be a lawyer, we got to go prepare!" Rachel smiled at her and followed. They went to Donna's place where Rachel had already prepared her clothes. She was wearing a simple black dress, one that suited her perfectly. Donna went for something bolder. She decided to wear a green dress with a V cut reaching her lower back, exposing everything from the back of her neck down. The dress was _juste-au-corps_, not too short and not too long. Rachel and Donna got prepared, putting on make-up for each other and enjoying their girly moments. Mike was picking Rachel up around 8:30, to be there early and check if everything was going according to the plan. Jack told Donna he'd pick her up around 9.

At 9:05 Jack arrived, and he and Donna were two of the early people to arrive. Donna helped Rachel organize last minute things, as Jack and Mike chatted a little. People started walking in and soon the room was full, mostly with Pearson Specter employees. Harvey and Scottie arrived around 9:30. He walked in the bar with Scottie on his arms, owning the place as usual. As he entered, his eyes spotted her immediately. Her back was towards him, and the V cut exposing her back sent shivers all over his body. From that far distance he could see the freckles on her back, the ones he was counting and kissing that other time. He could see the scene from that night like it was happening again. His thoughts were interrupted by Jessica's voice. They talked a little before Scottie said: "I'm going to greet Rachel and Donna". Harvey stood with Jessica who seemed to notice how absorbed he was by Donna. "She looks great" Jessica commented, pointing her eyebrows towards Donna. He tried to keep a careless expression but his choice of words and the trembling voice at the end of the sentence gave him away "Donna? Yeah she looks amazing". Jessica eyed him carefully before saying: "Don't screw it up Harvey". He didn't understand what she meant, and she left to mingle with other guests, leaving him amazed by Donna's sight. He realized that Donna and Scottie were now walking towards him. They were talking about clothes and women's stuff. "Love your shoes" Donna said, pointing to what Scottie was wearing. As they arrived to where Harvey was standing, Donna's eyes met Harvey's and an electric current passed between them. He made an enormous effort to form a sentence in his mind and finally managed to say: "You look…great". She smiled and even blushed a little before saying: "You don't look half as bad yourself". She actually thought he looked great. He was wearing the suit she loves. She doesn't know if he picked it on purpose, or whether luck was all it was. He was staring at her too much. He couldn't control it and the dress she was wearing wasn't helping at all, emphasizing her curves and appealing shape. Jack arrived and greeted them both, complimenting Scottie's looks. Ever since she discovered that intercom connection between Harvey and Donna, Scottie was observing everything very carefully. She noticed how amazed Harvey was and the looks he and Donna were exchanging. The two couples parted, and Donna felt a little knot in her stomach after that meeting with Harvey, something she couldn't quite explain. She decided she needed a drink, and soon dragged Jack to the bar where they both ordered drinks. The music was suddenly shifted to a slow one, perfect for a dance. Jack took Donna's hand and dragged her to an empty space, putting a hand around her waist. _That's nice_, she thought to herself but couldn't help wondering whether Harvey was seeing them. Soon she found him and Scottie dancing close by. He was looking at her and it made her feel uncomfortable and she found herself staring back as well from time to time. Scottie noticed that Harvey's gaze was shifting between her and something behind. _Donna of course_, she thought. These thoughts made her sad, and she let go of Harvey's grip and said: "I need a drink". He sat next to her on the bar and tried as much as possible to keep his attention on her. Soon Donna and Jack joined them at the bar, Jack politely making conversation with Scottie. At that moment, Louis decided to make a toast. His speech was very touching, and Rachel was moved by his words. Scottie then noticed that Harvey was drinking a lot; he was around his 7th glass. "Hey, easy there" she said, "You won't be able to walk straight". He carelessly replied: "I'm fine". _There it is again, _Scottie thought, _that wall he always builds. _Donna excused herself to go to the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt someone's grip around her wrist. She turned to find Harvey standing in front of her, clearly tipsy. "Oh my god Harvey you scared me! What do you want? "She could see that both Scottie and Jack were observing everything. "Dance with me" he said. Donna gave him a dark stare before saying: "What the hell Harvey? I'm going to the toilet". His grip around her wrist loosened up, and he could feel her heartbeat. She looked at him and saw a look of despair. He softly said: "Please". She didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't realize what she signed up for until after she said: "Fine, just let me pee!" As she walked out of the toilet, she felt her heart beating so fast she thought she was having a stroke. He was standing there, waiting for her, and she could see Jack and Scottie in the background, waiting for something to happen. She controlled herself and walked to him: "Alright, let's do this". He held her hand, his still cold from his whiskey glass, hers warm. The contact between their hands was perfect, as if even their body temperature was in sync, much like everything else between them. He put his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer and started swinging. He was intoxicated by her perfume; she was shivering under his touch. Soon she felt herself relaxing in this position, letting him lead with grace. She even put her head on his shoulder, only then realizing how close they were. She saw Jack and Scottie's unhappy expressions and tried to smile at Jack. She didn't know how she ended up that close; it's like this strange chemistry pulling them together. Her eyes also caught Rachel's, who looked at her with little panic and little satisfaction as well, as if everything was right where it belonged. And honestly, it felt that way for a few seconds, before Harvey said: "Are you happy?" That question caught Donna off guard, and she was now getting angry, and she couldn't understand why she was feeling that way. It was a simple question. "What Harvey? Why are you asking this now?" He stayed calm, mostly due to alcohol and said: "It's a simple question". Donna felt that things will be worse if she stayed there. She pulled apart and walked away, grabbing someone's cigarette and lighter from the table, and went out.

_Why am I angry? I am happy with Jack, I could've said yes. But he has to get under my skin every single time_, she thought to herself as she lighted the cigarette. She hadn't smoked in years, and she didn't know why she felt the sudden urge to smoke one now. _So much for knowing!_ She thought sarcastically. _And I'm supposed to know everything. _Her thoughts were cut by Jessica's cough. "Everything okay?" She asked, clearly referring to the cigarette in Donna's mouth. Donna said: "Yes. Leaving already?" Jessica nodded. "Yeah, sleep time for me, I'm not young anymore" she joked. "You look younger than most women my age" Donna quickly complimented. Jessica smiled at that comment. It was very much like Donna to compliment her, and to leave herself out of the comparison. She hesitated before saying: "Listen Donna, Harvey.." Donna quickly cut her sentence, replying offensively: "Harvey what? Likes me? Cares about me? I'm honestly sick of hearing all about how he feels, and seeing nothing concrete". Jessica understood her frustration and took a second before saying: "Listen, I think you should hear this story. When negotiating his return to Pearson, he insisted you come with him. I told him associates didn't get secretaries. And he told me, with that spark that only important things cause in Harvey Specter's eyes, that you are not any secretary, and that he won't come without you." She paused a little, trying to read Donna's reaction, who stood there in silence. She continued: "I said you must be really special. He simply said: She is." Donna was touched by this, but quickly joked: "Well I am". Jessica laughed and said: "And that's not everything. He paid you from his money the first months". Donna stood there in shock. She didn't know that. She thought she knew everything. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Have a good night" Jessica said, hailing a cab. Again, Donna seemed to only be able to feel anger and nothing else. She was angry he had done that, touched but angry, she was angry she didn't know and that he hid that from her.

_Meanwhile, inside_

Scottie walked to Harvey: "What happened there?" Harvey shrugged: "Nothing, we danced. I need to pee" he said, leaving his phone on the bar and rushing to the toilet. She didn't know why she was doing that, but Scottie grabbed his phone and starting going through it. She found the messages from the night before between him and Donna. They didn't have anything really, but it bothered her she was the last person he talked to before sleeping, and she noticed how he was practically begging her to ask him to stay the weekend. She even thought about associating his good mood with these messages. When he walked out of the bathroom, he asked her: "Do you want to go to Rachel's cottage for the weekend or not?" The way he asked his question made her lose it. It's like he was practically telling her not to. "Well if you're asking that nicely, no" Harvey didn't say anything. "Listen Harv, I appreciate that you're trying but this isn't working. You and Donna do not have a normal relationship. This isn't something normal. First of all, the intercom always on between you two? She listened to us fighting Harvey. You are obviously jealous of Jack and every other guy around her in fact, you text her when you're drunk, you wanna dance with her when you're drunk. Just man up already and realize how you feel about her because you'll never feel anything for me the way you do about her. You know how I feel about you Harv, but I'm not going to stand around and wait for you to break my heart. I'm going back to London tomorrow. Thank you for everything". Tears were filling her eyes, and he stood there feeling awful at how he treated her. She leaned in closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Harvey sat at the bar alone, reflecting on everything that happened. He knew it was going to end, eventually. He didn't think it would be that soon. Donna walked in again, now calm. She walked to Jack: "I'm sorry. I was having a talk with Jessica". Jack obviously didn't believe her. "What happened?" he asked. She simply said: "Nothing he was asking me if I were happy". He looked at her curiously before saying: "And you ran away?" She realized how awful that sounded. He continued: "Are you?" Donna quickly answered: "Yes I am". He asked again: "Then why didn't you just say so?" Donna mumbled and said: "Because it's none of his business". She got closer and started kissing him, trying to win him over. He finally reciprocated the kiss, smiling at her. Harvey was watching the scene, feeling sadder than he has felt in years, since his mother's incident actually. As they passed next to him, Harvey called out for her. She turned and faced him. He told her softly: "I'm sorry. For pushing you to answer" She nodded and said: "I'll be back". Jack had to go, he had work early in the morning. He kissed her long and said: "Take care this weekend. And enjoy". Donna walked back to Harvey. "Where's Scottie?" she asked. He simply said: "She left. When are we leaving?" Donna didn't understand if Scottie had left for good, but didn't want to ask bluntly. "We should grab our things, I hope you packed, and we'd be heading there". He looked at her a bit embarrassed and said: "I was kind of hoping you'd help me with that". Donna rolled her eyes, faking annoyance: "Such a baby". He smiled. "Come on let's go". They agreed with Mike Rachel and Louis to meet in an hour. They left to pass by Harvey's place and pack, then grab her stuff.

Rachel kissed Mike as she watched Harvey and Donna walking out and said: "This is going to be an interesting weekend".


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry for the wait, it's been a crazy week: midterms, elections, work. I'm back. _

Donna and Harvey shared their ride to Harvey's in silence. Donna was discretely studying his every move. He had been acting weird. Besides the scene he created on the dance floor, Scottie's sudden exit and his avoiding the subject triggered something in her. She was curious to know what was going on. He looked distracted, staring through the window in the blank. "You okay Harvey?"She finally asked. He took some time before turning his head towards her and mumbling: "Yeah". _It must be the alcohol_, she thought. His unbalanced walk out of the car into the apartment confirmed her doubts. "You have got to cut down the alcohol Harvey, you're ruining yourself", Donna said. Harvey just stared at her like she was speaking a different language. They entered his apartment and Donna walked in with alarming familiarity. It's like she had lived there for years, she knew her way a bit too much. She noted some of Scottie's stuff lying around, but not enough for someone who has been basically living here. She helped Harvey enter his bedroom, and made him sit on the bed.

"Alright Specter, what did you pack already?" Donna asked. Harvey looked at her clueless, and Donna immediately rolled her eyes: "Oh my god, what would you do without me?!" She wasn't expecting an answer to her rhetorical question, and decided to ignore Harvey's serious response "I really don't know". She opened the closet and threw a pair of jeans and a button down long sleeved shirt. "Wear this" she ordered him, and started packing clothes. Long sleeves were a priority; it got pretty cold at Rachel's. She obviously didn't forget to pack two sweatshirts and underwear. She glanced at Harvey and found him struggling with his tie. She was amused by this sight; he really did look like a kid. She walked towards him and gently pushed his hands away from the tie. She smoothly untied the knot, and removed the tie which traced around his neck, the touch of the smooth silk and her fingers making his body shiver. He looked at her in the eyes, and their proximity was so dangerous that Donna backed away suddenly, as if she was struck with something. Her hands were still on his shoulders, and she undid two bottoms of his shirt before saying: "This isn't your fantasy come true Specter, I'm not undressing you". She retreated her hand, leaving the place where she had touched his naked torso burning. He got undressed quickly and smiled a little when he noticed her peeking at him. He got dressed then, sobering up a little, and helped her pack everything in a small suitcase.

Next stop was her apartment, where she had already prepared everything. She just needed to change and grab her bag. "Wait for me here, I'll only be a few minutes", Donna said. Harvey answered said: "No, I'm coming up". She looked at him confused, and he quickly continued, justifying himself: "I need to pee". He followed her up; he hadn't been there since that last time. As he walked in, the images from that night came back, vivid as ever. He could still feel her body shivering under his touch, her soft moaning as he kissed her neck, a thing she told him he was the only one who knew how to do right. He woke up from his reverie as Donna said: "Don't you need to pee?" He hesitated before saying: "Euhm yeah", leaving her in the bedroom, as he went to the bathroom. When he entered her bedroom again, he saw her struggling to unzip herself out of the dress. He stepped closely behind her and swiftly ran his hand along her exposed back, reaching for the zipper staged at her lower back. Donna's body went rigid for a second, and she could feel his burning fingers on her freezing back. He stepped closer, whispering in her ear: "You're cold". She didn't say anything; she was trying to regulate her breath, a task that got more difficult as she felt his breath on her neck. His fingers reached for the zipper, and he unzipped her, his hand motion following the shape of her ass. He then waited for her to say something. She weakly thanked him, and Harvey understood it was time to give her privacy. "I'm waiting in the living room" he said, grabbing her filled bag. Donna nodded at him, glad that he understood he needed to step out. On another day she would've probably made a joke or teased him about it, but not tonight. She was very tired and a bit stressed, a feeling she couldn't quite retrace back to a valid cause. She looked at the bedside clock; it read 2:30 am. They need to leave soon; they had to meet Rachel Mike and Louis at the train station at 3. Donna stepped out quickly out of the bedroom and found Harvey sitting on the couch, almost sleeping. He stood up when he saw her; she was wearing tight jeans and a comfortable sweater, with converse shoes. He loved how elegant she always looked, even when dressed in the most comfortable outfit. He smiled and said: "Ready to go?" She nodded and they left the apartment, Harvey stealing one last glance at this intimate setting.

When they arrived to the train station, they found everyone waiting for them. "Here you are! We're going to miss the train!" Mike shouted. Donna quickly apologized: "I'm sorry. Harvey's a baby, he can't pack his things". Harvey rolled his eyes: "You're never going to let this go, are you?" Donna raised her eyebrows in negation, the side of her mouth curling up in a smile. They went up and Louis sat alone, Mike and Rachel and Donna and Harvey pairing up next to each other. The trip was going to be about 3 hours long and everyone was very tired. Donna settled in next to Harvey, left her phone in the bag next to her, and closed her eyes. As soon as Harvey sat, he noticed how tired Donna was. She quickly closed her eyes, and it only took 3 minutes for her head to be now resting on his shoulder, her perfume intoxicating him. Her soft red hair now covered his neck, her breathing getting slower as she fell asleep. _Stop it Harvey!_ He thought to himself, _this isn't going to help. She's with Jack. _Little did he know about how his perfume was intoxicating her, and how she steadied her breathing according to the beating of his heart. Rachel relaxed in her seat and took a look behind her, to see that Donna was now sleeping on Harvey's shoulder, and him resting his head above hers, asleep as well. Mike seemed to notice what caught Rachel's attention and he simply said: "Idiots. They can't be that blind, can they?". Rachel smiled and said: "Hopefully this weekend will bring them insight". An hour later, Harvey opened his eyes and took a few seconds to remember where he was. Donna was still sleeping on his shoulder, her head buried so deep in the crook of his neck that he swore her lips were almost touching him. Rachel's phone started ringing, it was 6 am. An unknown number was flashing on the screen, and Rachel quickly picked it up before waking everyone up.

"Hey Rachel. It's jack, I'm really sorry to bother you"

Rachel was a bit surprised and said: "Oh hey, not it's okay" _He must have a morning round, _she thought

"Listen is Donna with you? I've been trying to reach her for hours but she isn't picking up, I'm really worried" Jack said

"Oh yeah yeah she's here. Hold on a second", Rachel turned towards Donna's seat and quietly asked Harvey: "Harvey, is she still sleeping?" Harvey nodded. Rachel continued talking to Jack: "Well she's asleep, and I think her phone is in her purse". Jack replied carefully: "Oh. Is Harvey there?" Rachel sensed the tension and said: "Yeah, everyone's here", trying to reassure Jack. Jack continued: "Scottie too?". _Damn he's persistent!_ "No, she couldn't come". Jack was obviously annoyed by the situation: "Alright. Sorry to bother you, enjoy your weekend". He soon hang up.

As they reached their destination, Harvey tried to wake Donna up gently. He whispered her name but she was too deep in sleep. He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it gently. She opened her eyes, still red with sleep. He looked at her with affection, she looked really cute. "I'm sorry but we're here", he softly spoke. She suddenly realized how they were leaning on each other. She lifted her head: "Oh my god I'm sorry Harvey, your shoulder must hurt". "It's fine" Harvey quickly answered. She however felt he was in pain as he tried to lift their baggage. They walked a little to reach Rachel's house. The nature was amazing: trees everywhere, and a small lake next to an old wooden cottage. The cottage was big, but its coziness could be felt from miles away. They quickly settled in, they had to separate into three bedrooms. Donna quickly took a walk around the house. "This is beautiful Rach" Donna said in amazement. They were all very tired and decided to go to sleep, it was nearly 6 am. As Harvey put the bags down, Rachel suddenly said: "Oh donna I need to talk to you!" They stepped away from the room, and Rachel told Donna how Jack had called, and how he asked if Harvey and Scottie were there. "Oh my god! I had told him Harv wasn't coming! Now he's gonna think I lied to him. I'll just call him when I wake up". When she went back in, she found Harvey sitting on the couch. She stood behind him and thoughtlessly started rubbing his shoulders. They were tense and she gently rubbed them up and down. Louis was just watching the scene: "Don't I get a massage too?" he asked. Donna smirked and Harvey gave him a dark look. "Not today Louis" Donna answered. "I thought I'd try.." Louis said, hopelessly. Donna felt Harvey loosen up under her touch. She finally released her hands from his shoulders and gently caressed his torso. She then realized she was crossing boundaries, she was so tired she wasn't thinking clearly. She stood up quickly and said: "I'm going to bed. Harvey you're sleeping with Louis". Harvey raised his head a said: "Whaaat?! Why?" She smiled an evil look in her eyes, and said: "A massage and sharing the bed with me? Again Harv, this isn't your dream come true" and winked before retreating to one of the bedrooms, leaving Harvey sitting in despair, and Louis saying with excitement: "This will be great Harvey! I promise I don't snore".

_Thank you for tuning in! Reviews are most appreciated. _

_-G_


	7. Chapter 7

Donna opened her eyes as the sunlight pierced through the drapes, finding her tired face. She turned in bed before looking at the nightstand clock. It was noon already, she had slept in. She was sure everyone did the same; they also must still be sleeping. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and decided to get up and make coffee. She walked out of the master bedroom in only a t-shirt, Harvey's Harvard t-shirt actually, one she had kept from that time. She didn't realize what she was wearing, or the possibility of any of them being awake. She walked to the kitchen, and the silence in the cabin confirmed her assumptions. As she tried to find her way in the kitchen, Harvey's voice made her jump and made her heart skip a beat. "Nice t-shirt", he said quietly. "Oh my god Harvey! You scared the hell out of me, you always have to sneak in don't you?!" She then looked at the t-shirt she was wearing, and realized that her lower body was uncovered, and that she was in fact wearing his old t-shirt. "Stop staring, and yeah that's yours", she continued. "It fits you perfectly" he simply stated. She hated how much his husky morning voice made her stomach flip in all directions. "Why are you up?" she asked offensively. "I didn't get much sleep. Not the most comfortable sleeping position" he replied. Donna rolled her eyes. "You're so spoiled Harvey. Can't sleep unless in your super luxurious bed? This one is just fine, I slept great actually". Harvey quickly replied: "I didn't sleep in bed. I slept on the couch", as he tried to move his shoulder in pain. Donna looked at him, feeling a bit guilty for the pain in his shoulder. "Why not?" she asked. He looked at her with disbelief: "I'm not sharing a bed with Louis!"

Donna started giggling. At that instant, Louis emerged from the back, his tone a little hurt: "Your loss Harvey, the bed was perfect", making Harvey shrug with disgust. "In fact it's so good, I'm going back in" Louis continued, going back to his bed. Donna was still laughing. She handed him a mug of coffee. "Drink this", she ordered him, "I'm going to put some clothes on. You know for once, maybe you should consider Louis' offer". She walked away as he said flirting: "Why?! You bossing me around while wearing only my t-shirt is quit the turn on" As she passed by him, she noticed how he couldn't help but stare at her. "Shut up and stop staring at my ass" she said with forced anger, unable to hide the smile on her face.

Donna walked to the bedroom where she had settled in a put on jeans and another long sleeved shirt. As she was walking out, she remembered she should talk to Jack. She felt a bit ashamed that the idea hadn't crossed her mind before, and she knew he would probably be upset now that he knows Harvey was here. She decided to call before things got worse.

"Hey Jack" she said.

"Hey" he answered dryly

"Listen I'm so sorry my phone was in my purse and we arrived and slept directly, I just woke up" Donna justified hastily.

"Yeah sure", Jack replied half busy half skeptical

"Is everything ok?" she asked, sensing the tension. "Yeah it's fine. Actually it's not. Why didn't you tell Harvey was coming? You lied to me" Jack replied

"I didn't lie to you. He had told me he probably won't come, so I told you what I knew then. It's only yesterday after you left that I knew he was coming". Jack didn't respond, so Donna continued: "Plus I don't understand why his presence is an issue". Jack was getting angrier: "Donna, if you don't understand how his presence is an issue for me, we must be on different pages. He's the reason it didn't work out the first time, and you're telling me you don't understand my concern!"

Donna took a breath before saying: "I think you're making a big deal out of it. Come on, I told you to come, and Scottie should've been here..." Jack interrupted her before she could continue, saying: "But she isn't, is she? Why isn't she?" His question was correct, and she was wondering the same since they left New York. She sighed heavily before saying: "I don't know Jack, really. But for me it's not about that. With or without her, with or without him, it's either you trust me, or you don't. So do you?" Jack took some time before replying: "Listen I have a patient, we'll talk later". They hang up, and Donna was sad to realize that he probably didn't trust her, especially with Harvey around.

Donna walked in the living room where she found Harvey sitting with Mike. As soon as she walked in, Harvey noticed something was off. She quickly asked Mike where Rachel was, who told her she was in the bedroom. Donna quickly went to find her, as Louis joined the men in the living room.

"Hey Rach" Donna said sadly

"Heyy Donn, what's going on?" Rachel asked. Donna took a deep breath and told her friend what just happened with Jack. "I'm so sorry Donn! I shouldn't have mentioned Harvey's name on the phone, I feel so bad" Rachel apologized. Donna shrugged her shoulders in despair "It's not your fault; I was going to tell him anyway". Rachel felt bad for her friend, and quickly tried to reassure her: "But it's okay, it's not over. You guys will work things out". Donna sat quietly and finally said: "I hope so". She could tell that she wasn't even convinced herself of wanting this relationship to work. At that instant, Harvey knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your girly moment, but we're so hungry I think Louis will probably start eating Mike soon". Rachel and Donna walked towards the door where Harvey was standing. As they walked towards the living room, Harvey's hand lightly touched Donna's. "Everything okay?" he whispered. She looked at him, trying to smile and said: "yeah everything's fine". He eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it go for now. A discussion about what to eat went on, when Harvey suggested they cook something. Everyone looked at him with surprise, and Mike couldn't but comment: "Harvey Specter cooking? Oh this has got be good". Donna participated as well: "Actually he's not bad at all", immediately regretting her comment, especially after Louis jumped in: "Oh he's cooked for you before? Alright, why not see that side of Harvey". Everyone agreed on a menu, and Mike and Rachel went to a nearby store to get missing ingredients, leaving Harvey Donna and Louis to start by the salad and some appetizers. Louis' excitement was off charts, repeatedly saying: "This is fun! Bonding time! What do you need Harvey?"Harvey looked around before saying: "I'm okay actually, you both can just sit; the salad doesn't need much". Donna rolled her eyes saying: "Alright superman, we get it, you can cook alone. But I'm gonna help you. I'll cut the tomatoes". Louis quickly added, leaving the cabin: "Oh I saw this great plant nearby, I think it'll add zest to the salad! I'm gonna pick some leafs". Donna was a bit nervous when Louis left, leaving her and Harvey alone. She took a sharp knife and washed the tomatoes, arranging them before she starts cutting. Harvey was washing lettuce, and she could feel his gaze on her, something that made her feel quite uncomfortable. She started cutting tomatoes before asking: "Any particular size Harvey?"He simply answered: "No, any size you want". Suddenly every word said felt like it meant a thousand other things. In an instant, Donna felt Harvey's presence right behind her, his breath on her shoulder. He put both arms around her, reaching for her hands, and whispering in her ear: "Cut them with some love Paulsen", teaching her how by creating circulatory movements with each cut. Donna felt like the oxygen was running out, her blood pumping in her veins, making her hot. She even thought she might've grasped as Harvey said: "Where's your passion Donna?"

Harvey had no idea what he was doing. He suddenly found himself right behind Donna, his hands on hers, leading her every move. He could feel her cold hands under his, could smell her perfume, and that moment they shared seemed to last a while, like time had stopped. He then realized he needed to take a step back. As he did, he heard her exhale as if she was holding her breath that whole time. It took him so effort to regain his voice and asked "got it?" trying to sound the least awkward possible. He felt relieved as he saw Donna trying to do the same. She answered with a shaky voice: "Got it. Passion" A long silence followed this, Donna cutting the tomatoes the way Harvey taught her, suddenly missing his touch on her, and Harvey cleaning the same lettuce for the sixth time. Finally Donna spoke: "Did Louis get lost?" Harvey took a moment before bursting into laughter. Donna followed, not quite sure what made him laugh that much. He tried to control himself as he said: "I'm just imaging a lost Louis in the woods"'. Their laughter went on, interrupted by Louis' entrance "What did I miss? What's so funny guys?" They kept laughing, Louis joining them, before Harvey said: "You're a good guy Louis". Louis glowed with happiness "Thank you Harvey! You'll love me even more when you taste this!" Harvey quickly said: "Hey slow down, let's not use big words like love…shall we?" Louis nodded in understanding, however a bit disappointed.

The meal was delicious, and they all sat on the wooden balcony which had an amazing view. Time passed by quickly, and the sun was close to setting, leaving a place for a cool wintery breeze. Louis suddenly received a phone call, and shouted: "Oh my God it's Sheila. Alright, she's calling to get lit up!"He answered and walked away, leaving the rest of the group laughing. "I'm gonna make us some tea" Rachel said. "And I'll help" Mike quickly continued. Donna and Harvey were alone again, sitting side by side on the swing. He noticed she was a bit shivering, and entered the cabin, grabbing one of his sweatshirts. "Wear this" he ordered her. She gave him a "no one bosses Donna around look" and said: "I'm not cold" Harvey titled his head and argued: "Yes you are. Your nose is red, you're touching your nails, and your lips are a bit swollen. You're not the only one to notice things, you know". He handed her the sweatshirt, a Harvard one. As soon as she put it on, she could smell his perfume all over her, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Rachel and Mike seemed to take more time than needed, and Donna began to worry: "Should I check on them?" Harvey calmly said "Let them have some quality time together, take advantage of the time left". Donna looked at him incredulously and said: "Romantic side Harvey? Who would've known" He quickly continued: "If you know what I mean", ending his sentence with a wink. She started laughing, and gave him a little punch on his arm saying "You're such a jerk". He smiled at her, and his next movement only felt natural, as he put his arm around her shoulder. Donna caved in and rested her head on his torso. Two minutes later, a car parked in front of the cabin, and Jack came out of the car, suited up. At his sight, Donna quickly got up, clearly surprised: "Jack?"She walked towards him, and Harvey went in the cabin, joined now by Louis. He watched them from the window as Donna pulled Jack into a" too long to witness" kiss. He felt his heart break a little, and decided to go make tea himself, since Rachel and Mike had probably ended up in the bedroom.

Donna walked to Jack, puzzled by his presence, ashamed that he saw her and Harvey like that, and confused on how to act. She decided to take a step forward and kiss him passionately. He resisted her at first, and then reciprocated the kiss back. "What a nice surprise!" she said, trying to see at the same time whether Harvey had seen this or not. She was relieved to find he had retreated to the cabin. "Yeah, I needed to see you…talk to you" Jack said. Donna wasn't sure where this was going; at least she hoped she didn't already know. "Yeah sure, let's walk". They started walking in the woods, and stopped somewhere near the lake. She noticed Jack's look at the Harvard sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Listen Donna, I came here not really sure how this is gonna go. Although I knew better than to fool myself, I still had this little tiny hope that I'd come here and find that you and Harvey really are, as you insist, just friends. But it didn't take a second for me to erase this hope and.."

"But Jack" Donna interrupted

"No Donna please, let me finish. This isn't easy for me. When you contacted me a month ago, you can't imagine how surprised and happy I was. I thought that maybe this time, it'll work out. Maybe you've changed your job, or he got married, or you've decided not to chose him if you had another shot. And for a while, this was great. I was okay with it. But I've come to realize that whatever you two have, it hasn't went away, it's only getting worse. You keep telling me there's nothing going on, and I don't think you're lying to me; you're only lying to yourself. You believe that there's nothing but I can't get through the day with these constant thoughts that even when you don't have a choice, you'd still chose him. Maybe I'm being paranoid, and I'm blowing the thing out of proportion but I can't cope with it"

Donna was sad, tears rising up in her eyes. "But you have to try…try to cope with it", Donna continue

Jack shook his head sadly: "Donna can you guarantee to me that if I made you chose again, you'd choose me?" Donna stayed quiet, biting her lips with anger confusion, and a range of emotions creeping up on her. Jack continued: "I didn't think so. I love you Donna, but I'm making the choice this time and walking away. I can't have you break my heart again". Donna's voice was very shaky as she said: "I'm so sorry Jack". He quietly answered: "That's okay. Come here". He pulled her in a long hug, and the tears in her eyes froze, unable to come down. He looked at her one more time, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. "Let's walk back" he said. "I'm just gonna stay here a while. Do you want to spend the night? You just drove for hours" Donna said. "No it's okay, I have a night shift, I should go", Jack replied, leaving her in the woods. As he walked away, the tears that were frozen in her eyes started streaming down her face.

Harvey prepared the tea and looked outside. Donna and Jack were nowhere to be found. _They must've went for a walk_, he thought. He told Louis to join him outside on the porch, and they sat quietly drinking green tea. Suddenly, Harvey saw Jack walking back to his car, without Donna. He walked to him concerned: "Hey man. Everything ok?". Jack smiled faintly: "Yeah thanks. Donna is still there. You should go see her". Harvey didn't understand what was going on, and asked Jack: "Aren't you staying?" Jack told him he had duty and quickly left. Harvey put his cup of tea on the table and told Louis. "I'm going to find Donna. We'll be back". He started walking fast, unaware of where he was heading, trying to keep up with the pace of his feet, controlled by his concern.

_To be continued_

_Thank you for your continuous support! Reviews are the fuel to my writing!_

_-G_


End file.
